Deeper Connections
by SweetieLove
Summary: A new system concocted by the Harvest Goddess plans on connecting all the villagers. But, Witch Princess, the assigned "mailman" won't just sit back and relax while her sister gets all the fun. Collaboration with Lollipopdiego.
1. The First Letter

**A/N**: Here's my collaboration with Lollipopdiego in which we plan on writing letters to each other through the use of fanfiction! We're not focusing on technical aspects, just some good 'ole fun.

* * *

Dear Harvest,

_I hate you._

Of all the people you assign for the job of mailman, you choose me? Not the new farmer moving in on Sunshine Islands, not the devoted nun who dedicates her days worshiping you, not the priest who's practically in love with you nor any of the villagers around the Island who are more than willing to actually help you out.

But no! You just had to pick ME. You're counterpart in balancing out the good acts and justice. You're other half in maintaining the harmony in the universe. You're supernatural half-sister who has to practice on her spells to keep up with you.

You can say that I could have just transferred the job to someone else, but here's the thing,** I CAN'T**. The moment you actually left my hut after delivering the news, a staff and a small bag was dropped down on my doorstep. The Harvest King sure wanted me to start my job early.

But why am I even sending this letter to you instead of going to your Pond for revenge? Another of the Harvest King's orders.

There's some arcane rule back then that the "mailman" must be the first one to send the letter and that the recipient must send a letter back before the "post office" works.

So, before I can actually start working as the mailman for people around here, you have to send me back a letter.

I still don't get why you have to do this, though. "Strengthen communication" and "speed up progress and development"? I think you're doing this the wrong way. I can't complain anyway since I'm part of this "plan to deepen connections from people." If I'm wrong, you might just be thinking of actually connecting all the villages we've lived in. But that's just speculation. And don't think that I'll _always_ be the good girl though. I need my share of fun, too.

Anyhoo, just send me a letter immediately so I can finish this job quicker.

Forever in Naught,  
Witch Princess


	2. Sabrina's Letter

**A/N:** Here's the official start of the letter writing. Let's hope this goes on for a while, ja?

* * *

The Witch Princess raised her eyebrow as she got her letter from the Harvest Goddess. Chuckling to herself, she set about to her so-called "mission" when an envelope popped up in front of her. Patterns of roses covered the stationery as it sends out a soft, gentle scent. At the back, it was written _To Chelsea_.

The deity knew that it was forbidden to trespass on private property. It was one of the few rules she **can't** break. With a snap of her fingers and a short incantation on her part, she could detect the emotions ridden on the letter.

"They didn't say I can't check if they're just messing with me, right?" she whispered to herself. A dark bluish aura emanated from the tips of the letter and it was enough for the witch to stop her spell. Her fingers felt cold… and dull. But not dark nor evil.

"Better deliver this quickly before it freezes me to death."

She tucked the envelope in her satchel and flew off to the farmer's ranch where she gently placed it in the mailbox.

"I hope this works."

* * *

Dearest Chelsea,

How have you been? It's been a while since I've last heard from you. Has it been…three? Four years? We definitely need to catch up on a few things, then.

Being in the city is a tremendously different experience compared to living in the islands. You get to immense yourself in the bustling lights of the nightlife and vibrant atmosphere it offers. There are all sorts of food to try, all kinds of places to explore and all types of people to interact with.

But, of course, I can never do that since my father has insisted I finally finish my studies. He has a point, really, since he only wants the best for me. I'm going to a prestigious school thousands of students dream of attending to… yet it also has its downsides. With all the new people around the campus, it gets quite hard to mingle sometimes. Especially since society places a lot of pressure around our lot that, sometimes, our little social lives hardly matter anymore.

Speaking on social lives, I've only heard this from my cousin there and he's said that you're under a lot of hot water as well. I can't truly grasp the situation you're in since Will didn't want to divulge too much information.

But I'll say this, though. Don't ever give up on your journey. You've traveled so far, dear. It'd be such a waste if you threw it all away. If people ever hurt you, remember that there are more people out there who love and cherish every moment with you. It's a tough process getting over those painful hurdles and moving on from them unscathed. It's difficult, but not impossible.

Don't be afraid to ask for help, too. It'll be risky bottling up all that negative energy inside of you and releasing it to no one. No matter where you'll go, there will always be people who are willing to help you.

If you wish to tell me more, I'm here ready to listen. I don't know how our friendship ended years ago. But I hope you consider rekindling it with me once more. Lovers may come and go, but _friends are forever_.

Write back soon, dear. I'll be waiting.

Lovingly yours,  
Sabrina


End file.
